


The Toy's Toy

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: Dirty Cupid [11]
Category: Ted (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom John, Branded as Property, Branding, Brief Watersports at the End, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Cupid - Freeform, Cupid Makes Them Do It, Dildo Collection, Dildos, Dubious Consent, False Memories, Gag, Horse Cock Dildo, Leather, M/M, Magic, Memories of Underage Consensual Sex, Sex Toys, Sexuality Bending, Spanking, Stuffed Toys, Submissive, Top Ted, Watersports, Whipping, detachable penis, straight to gay, teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Dirty Cupid Series but can be read as a stand alone. John cant help but love how Ted uses him and his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toy's Toy

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, Ez is a cupid introduced in Axl's Cupid. Unlike other Cupid's who spread love and hate, Ez spreads kinks. He gets off on turning men's life upside down, by using his arrows which allows him to rewrite reality and his victims sexualities. He is also invisible to the human eye, but that doesn't mean he's not there watching the downfall of his male victims. Any other questions feel free to ask.
> 
> Also these stories need not be read in any particular order.

John laid on his stomach in the middle of the floor, nude as the day he was born, ass aching to be filled as he waited for his living toy to decide which cock it was going to use on his hungry ass today. He could hear Ted back in the closet, rustling through one of the three large, cardboard boxes and the anticipation was killing him. The bear needed to just pick one already, they didnt have all day.

"Dude, come on and choose a fuckin' one already, my ass is horny over here"

The rustling stopped, and seconds later his living teddy bear was standing in front of his face, dressed in the leather outfit that John had special ordered off a teddy bear fetish website. It was a proper outfit for a dominate practiced well in the arts of BDSM such as Ted was. 

"What did I tell you about using your filthy, fucking mouth during playtime."

"I know, I'm sorry dude but..."

"No Buts John" Ted said. The bear reached over and grabbed one of the few whips off the table beside them (John had sawed the legs down so that it was the perfect height for his stuffed friend), and brought the whip down hard across John's naked back, leaving a bright red mark in its wake. John held back the scream that tried to escape from the sudden onslaught of pain across his back. Pain was a good thing though, Ted had taught him that, without pain there could be no pleasure, and besides he did deserve to be punished for talking during play time. Although the fucking bear did need to get on with it or John was going to be late...yet again, and John couldn't afford to loose another job because of Ted's wonderful shenanigans. 

Ted brought the leather whip down a second time before throwing it to the side. Ted grabbed a bright red, rubber ball gag off the table and secured it in place in John's mouth like the bear had done hundreds of times before. Ted then reached for the paddle next, but at the last second the teddy bear seemed to think better of it and returned to the closet instead. John couldnt help but be a tad bit disappointed, he did enjoy spankings, but then again they really didnt have time. 

John looked up at the clock and saw that they were down to less than an hour now before he had to be at work. If John skipped a shower and breakfast he would still need fifteen minutes to actually get to work so Ted was going to have to hurry his stuffed rear up, but Ted wasnt known for being the fastest when it came to fucking John's ass. He should have never agreed to a session before work, but then he would have been in torture all day long if he would have gone to work without having Ted use him to get off. Ever since his teen years when he and Ted had started experimenting it had been that he physically needed Ted to get off before he could (but why did this nagging, tiny little part in his brain tell him that these memories weren't right, that his life had been totally different prior to yesterday?)

"Ah, found it" came Ted's voice from behind him.

"Good now hurry it up" John tried to say but it came out as mumbled gibberish due to the gag.

"Sorry, whats that, couldnt hear you with that ball in your mouth." Ted said before slapping John's exposed rear with his fluffy paw. Ted then rubbed his furry, cloth paw over the spot on John's left ass cheek which had been purposely burned a few weeks ago. Ted had originally planned to have a tattoo put there on John's ass left ass cheek, but then the bear learned about branding on one of the chat-rooms he frequented while John wasn't there and decided that was a far better ideal. Ted had set it all up, and they had gone to a farm where John hand been branded like livestock with the words 'PROPERTY OF TED' in two rows across his cheek as if he were the toy instead of Ted. In truth, in many ways he was.

Ez watched from the bed at the scene taking place on the bedroom floor from his own doing. He always enjoyed the situations he put his victims in, and the changes he made to them, but this one here was special, different. This wasnt his first experience with living toys, he'd helped a kid named Christopher Robin learn the joys of loving stuffed bears and other animals, but this bear was different, this bear was rather filthy minded already and Ez liked that.

John closed his eyes tight and prepared himself for what he knew would soon be coming. He didnt need to flip over and look at what Ted was doing down there by his ass, John had seen his toy do it enough times over the years to know what was happening blindfolded.

As John waited for the fucking he knew was coming, he remembered back to the first time Ted had fucked him: 

He was a teenager then, a few days over sixteen, when he had came home to find a Ted sitting on his bed holding a dildo which he swore he had no ideal where it came from. Ted had said he had a neat trick to show John, and John had watched as his living stuffed bear placed the base of the green adult toy to where a bear's groin would be. The silicone somehow absorbed right into Ted's fabric and became one with the bear. The dildo came to life as an extension of Ted, and John had watched amazed at the bear with a realistic, green, hard human cock sticking out where its groin was.

Ted had been so happy to be able to have a boner like John did, it was just one more thing in life they could share. John cant remember ever having a desire to have his ass fucked before that day, but seeing Ted with a boner just clicked something within him, and he had been the one to suggest that Ted try his new member out on John's ass. Ted seemed to have no qualms about such an ideal, in fact the bear seemed to be thinking the same thing.

It had been Ted's ideal to use the lube John kept in his bedside drawer for masturbating, and the entire experience had been extremely painful, and yet it had made John cum so hard against his sheets without even touching himself, and that pain was some how pleasurable, and he would be addicted to pain and Ted's many cocks for the rest of his life. From that moment on, more or less he had taken the role of plaything.

John returned to the present as he felt Ted use his paws to begin to part his ass cheeks. John relished his memories of his life growing up as Ted's fuck toy, an always willing submissive for whatever Ted wanted to do to. Sure outside of the bedroom they were equals (unless they were having sex outside of the bedroom), but inside the bedroom he knew his place belonged on the bottom. And yet this strange feeling of deep consciousness came over him, a hysteric like feeling accompanied by thoughts that he didnt belong here, that Ted and him never fucked, that he was suppose to be engaged to a chick, that all of this and all his memories were fake, manipulated. All these thoughts and his real memories were trying to bubble to the surface, but as fast as they had bubbled up they were gone, erased forever more from his being, the fight for truth lost before it really had begun.

"It's show time" Ted declared and John couldn't help but wonder which one of the many dildos Ted had chosen to be his cock today (at last count they had amassed a total of 123 different dildos). There were all kinds of dildos in the three boxes in the closet labeled under 'Ted's Cocks'. There were ones shaped like animal cocks, ones shaped like inanimate things (like baseball bats, springs, gun barrels, torpedoes), there were inflatable ones, ones that vibrated, and even one that was shaped like a man's fist, along with one shaped like a man's foot. John's question was quickly answered though as the flared, silicone, lubed head pushed through his ass cheeks and forced itself a half inch deep into John's quivering hole. Ted was using one of John's favorite cocks, the "Mr. Ed" horse cock shaped dildo.

John whimpered in sudden pain and pleasure as Ted rammed his cock in deeper, as deep as he could go for the first thrust which was pretty deep, much deeper than an average man's sized cock (which John should know, Ted liked bring home random strangers to help him fuck John). The onslaught of pain was intense, but then so was the pleasure, and John couldnt help but wish they had more time. If they did they could go to the other bedroom, the one they had converted into a sex dungeon with expensive toys like a sex sling and a rack, along with less expensive bondage toys.

Ted pulled out a little before shoving himself down even harder and faster, forcing more of the long, fat dildo up John's asshole, which seemed to get fatter the closer it got to the base. Pain and pleasure swirled through John's body, and he was glad that he had already had his morning enema in the shower today.

"You love being a bitch dont you?" Ted said before he suddenly began rutting John's ass like a crazed dog, pulling out short bits and ramming himself back in as hard as he could, as fast as the bear could. He was hitting that magic spot known as the prostate within John's ass, and it only took a few times before John was spilling his seed on the carpet beneath him. And yet he couldnt help but wish that there was more pain involved.

It took only a few more seconds and thrusts before Ted was spilling his seed within John, but Ted's cum was not the same as John's or other men's. Ted's cock shot out strings of stuffing, heated, bunched together strands of the same material that made up Ted's insides. They shot from the teddy bear's dildo cock and filled up John's abused insides, strand after strand after strand, finally coming to a stop. Ted didnt pull out though, instead he let his cock stay in for a few seconds before liquid was shooting out his cock and filling up the rest of John's deep hole. The liquid wasnt cum though, it was urine, hot urine from the three beers the bear had drunk the previous evening. Yet one more thing dildo cocks allowed the bear to do, piss like real men, and that piss was usually saved up and expelled down John's throat or up his ass.

Ted pulled himself from John's ass quickly and then John felt the bear shoving a butt plug up John's ass. He knew the plug well, it was a bright red one with a stuffed brown ball at the end that made it look like he had a stuffed teddy bear's tail coming out of his ass. He wouldnt be taking it out until he got home from work tonight, that was just the natural way of things.

John turned over onto his back and watched as Ted twisted the horse cock at the base. John couldnt help but smile at how absurd the bear looked with a dong of a foot and a half sticking out in front of it. Ted pulled the cock out, and the cock magically became nothing more than a regular, equine cock dildo again.

John removed the gag from his mouth, and without even realizing it, he said what his mind was thinking "I love you"

Ted just looked at him and smirked. "You should whore. Now get ready for work, I cant buy more cocks with just my good looks" Ted threw the dildo at the box in the closet.

As John stood up the bear added one more thing "I'll make sure to drink enough beers so I have a full bladder for you tonight."

John got ready and left for work, his ass plugged up and the urine and unique seed still within him under his clothes. He couldnt wait to get home and have a proper sex session. 


End file.
